Webeando Online
by Abisag Freiheit
Summary: ¿Qué hacen nuestros personajes favoritos en sus ratos libres online? ¿En NinjaBook? Locuras, tonterías, risas y más estupideces aquí.
1. Especial Copia y pega esto en tu perfil

El primer capítulo es un especial, en honor a los viejos copia y pega esto en tu perfil que estuvieron de moda =) ¿por qué no hacer uno de Naruto?

Tienen permiso para Copiar este capitulo y pegarlo en su perfil :3 es un regalo

**1. Copia y pega esto en tu perfil (versión Shippuden)**

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gusta el ramen (aunque jamás lo hayas probado).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si intentase hacer el sexy no jutsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quisiste despertar a Shikamaru con un golpe.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te han molestado e intentaste hacerle un jutsu a esos fastidiosos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si esto "Dattebayo/de veras/créelo" significa algo para ti.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez dijiste "Dattebayo/de veras/créelo".

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez dijiste "Qué problemático".

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si (admítelo) llamaste idiota a Naruto (y después tuviste que tragarte esas palabras).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que el mejor sensei de Naruto fue Iruka porque fue como un padre para él y le enseño a confiar en sí mismo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si usas los cuchillos pensando que son kunais.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres saber qué hay bajo la máscara de Kakashi sensei.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si lloraste como niñita cuando Jiraya murió.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te preguntaste si alguna vez Minato (como buen alumno que era) acompañó a Jiraya a sus _investigaciones_.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te haces la misma pregunta sobre Nagato.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez te dio curiosidad por leer el Icha-Icha.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te preguntas de dónde sacó las ideas Jiraya para sus perverlibros.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres volver a ver la reacción de Jiraya cuando Naruto usó su jutsu sexy.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres saber si Kakashi se aprovechó de su sharingan para copiar ese jutsu.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Kakashi adora más a sus perverlibros que a sus alumnos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también querías que Kakashi fuera el sexto Hokage.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que el Rasengan es la técnica más increíble.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si No crees que el Rasengan es la técnica más increíble y prefieres el chidori.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si también creíste que Kushina era la versión femenina del Kyuubi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te está empezando a agradar Kurama.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te gustaría apostar con Tsunade, la Legendaria perdedora.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si NO quieres que Tsunade te invite a beber con ella.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Sakura sigue siendo tan inútil como en la primera parte.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si Sakura te golpeó por la última frase.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Sakura es la mejor kunoichi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Temari es la mejor kunoichi.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si dijiste: "¡a la China esas dos, yo prefiero a Hinata!"

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te da curiosidad saber si las bubis de Hinata son naturales.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te preguntas que sin no son naturales ¿entonces cómo le hizo (los ninjas no conocen las operaciones estéticas)?

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Jiraya hubiera estado muy contento de ver a Hinata y a la mizukage en los baños termales.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Kakashi y Jiraya le hubieran dado un _mejor uso_ al byakugan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Orochimaru es la versión ninja de Michael Jackson.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil has querido golpear a Sasuke y Naruto por necios.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que la obsesión de Naruto por Sasuke es muy sospechosa.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si harías lo mismo que Naruto por tu mejor amigo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si tú también quieres un sharingan.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Madara es genial aunque sea un maldito.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver a Shino Aburame sin lentes.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si ibas a aplastar un gusano pero te acordaste de Shino.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quisiste despertar a Shikamaru con un golpe.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no quieres jugar ajedrez con Shikamaru porque no quieres ser completamente aplastado.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que la playera de Sai es muy gay.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si Sai no te dijo nada por pegar la última frase (a él le da igual).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te dieron miedo las sonrisas de Sai.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que los jutsus de Ino serían vitales en un examen.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si golpeaste a alguien por decir que las mariposas de Choji Akimichi son muy gays.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si lloraste cuando Choji luchó porque ofendieron a su mejor amigo.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si también quieres una mascota como Akamaru.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres ver a Kiba jugando con una pelota de perro.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te c*gaste de la risa en El camino ninja cuando viste a Kiba de rey de los gatitos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si maldijiste a Kishimoto por la muerte de Neji.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si alguna vez pensaste que Neji pudo haber usado su byakugan para mirar en los baños termales de chicas.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te quedaste con las ganas de ver a Neji Hyuuga y a Sasuke Uchiha pelear.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres rapear con Killer Bee.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si odias a Danzo Shimura.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que el primer Hokage es un poco infantil.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te agrada más Hashirama que Tobirama.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si crees que Madara y Hashirama tuvieron _algo_ que ver.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si vomitaste con lo último y prefieres lo heterosexual.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si prefieres lo yuri (relaciones entre mujeres).

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si dijiste "¡A la China lo hetero y lo yuri! Yo prifiero el yaoi".

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te fastidia que haya costado mucho trabajo matar a los mejores criminales y que algún chistosito los haya revivido.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si odias con todo a Kabuto.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te preguntas cómo le habrán hecho Tsunade, Orochimaru y Jiraya para mantener a sus mascotas.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si no sabes quién tuvo la infancia más triste: Naruto, Gaara o Sasuke.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te dio ternurita ver a Gaara con su osito.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si casi te dio un paro cardiaco al ver a los Hokages juntos.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si mueres por ver la batalla de todos los kages (actuales y antiguos) contra el Juubi , Obito y Madara.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si esperaste meses para que Madara apareciera en el anime.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si te fastidian los capítulos de relleno.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si leíste el manga sólo para ver qué pasa en Naruto.

Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si quieres que la autora haga un fic de Naruto Facebook/Twitter.

Y da clic en Comentar y dime qué te pareció este one-shot.

Pero sobre todo Copia y pega esto en tu perfil si eres fan de Naruto hasta los huesos.

**¿Vale la pena?**

**También tengo un Copia y pega en tu perfil de Akatsuki, ¿qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo! =)**

**El siguiente capítulo ya es de lleno en Facebook.**

**Se llama Webeando Online por lo de WEB y porque acá en mi país, weba es flojera, entonces significa Flojeando Online.**

**Cambio y fuera.**


	2. Facebook (los gustos de Ero-sennin)

**2. Facebook (los gustos de Ero-sennin)**

¡Hace tiempo que le tenía ganas a un fic online! No sabía cómo hacer el formato, si Messenger, Facebook o Twitter, je, usaré el que más ocupo.

No le van a entender si no están familiarizados con Facebook.

**2. Los gustos de Ero-sennin.**

Correo electrónico o teléfono: narutolovesramen(arroba)shippuden(punto)com

Contraseña: ********

…

…

…

**Zorrito Setsi** (Naruto) ha iniciado sesión.

Estado: _ . _. Hace treinta minutos.

A **Sakura Haruno** le gusta esto.

-Comentarios-

**Sakura Haruno:** y más hambre=).

**Zorrito Setsi**: sí, .explotador.

**NosoyunPervertido (Jiraya)**: te oí, mocoso.

A **Sakura Haruno** le gusta esto.

**Zorrito Setsi**: té .leí . -CHAN¿CÓ . .GUSTAconEsTaCOSA?

**Sakura Haruno**: ¿Eh? ¡Escribe bien Naruto! -.-

**Zorrito Setsi**: NOsé. ÚNNOSecó . !T.T

**Sakura Haruno**: Espérame un minuto, voy a tu casa a enseñarte cómo.

**Zorrito Setsi**: SAKURACHANviene. .CaSA! !

**NosoyunPervertido**: sigue soñando, niños aunque no sé qué te vaya a enseñar Sakura *.*

**Zorrito Setsi**: zwfxjynfsbbghrnxey…..xehnneXEHCRJHXAZAFWRWGXYUKEJD HHFG,MNDF VMMMMMMMMMMMMMM CEEUVFZTWZOIX8U9Y54XXTGU9548ZIGXÑJGX…

**NosoyunPervertido**: ¿Naruto?

**Sakura Haruno**: lo noqueé por decir estupideces =) y su cabeza cayó sobre el teclado.

**NosoyunPervertido: **en mi vida te voy a molestar O.O

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

**Zorrito Setsi** ha compartido la imagen de **OtakuFanArt**. Hace veinte minutos.

**Zorrito Setsi:** _¡No puede ser! Estos hijos de su jodida madre ya son más ¡Nooooooooooo! T.T_

En la imagen se ve a Chuk Norris, Goku (de Dragon Ball Z), Luffy (de One Piece) e Ichigo (de Bleach) con las características capas negras con nubes rojas y al resto de Akatsuki. Arriba decía: el equipo más chingón. En el pie de imagen decía: ¿Ser saiyajin/pirata/shinigami? ¿Para qué? Si podemos ser Akatsuki.

A **Hinata Luna, Neji Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Puños Diamante Senju (Tsunade), LlamadelaJuventud (Rock Lee)** y otros diez más les gusta esto.

**-**Comentarios**-**

**Sakura Haruno:** tranquilo Naruto, ya sabes que no importa su número ni qué tan fuertes sean, nosotros podremos vencerlos.

A **LlamadelaJuventud** le gusta esto.

**Neji Hyuuga**: es el destino, Uzumaki, quizá no debemos luchar contra ellos.

**LlamadelaJuventud**: miedoso.

A **Zorrito Setsi** y **LlamadelaJuventud** les gusta esto.

**Neji Huuyga**: ¿A quién demonios le llamas Miedoso? Ó.Ó

**El Ninja que Copia (Kakashi)**: ¿A qué tienes miedo, "**Zorrito Setsi**" XD? Ve lo positivo: Goku te va a matar en un segundo, ni lo vas a sentir.

A **Neji Hyuuga**,** Guapo Canino (Kiba)**,** RojiKazekage (Gaara), Ino Hermoxha**, **Saiiiiiiii,** **Temarindo (Temari),** **OsoNara (Shikamaru)**, **Kankuro** y **Killer Bee** les gusta esto.

**Sakura Haruno: **qué confianza nos tiene sensei -.-

**Zorrito Setsi**: ¡YO NO ME VOY A DEJAR VENCER POR ESE! ¡AHORITA MISMO LE VOY A ENSEÑAR LO QUE ES BUENO, ´TTEBAYO!

A **Hinata Luna** y **Sakura Haruno** les gusta esto.

**Puños Diamante Senju**: yo

**Sakura Haruno**: ¡Así se habla Naruto!

**Ino Hermoxha: **uy sueñas, Naruto, pero quizá ese Ichigo te deje hacer tu testamento :D yo quiero tu departamento.

**Puños Diamante Senju: **ninjas…

**Guapo Canino**: ¿Me dejas de herencia tus cupones de ramen, Naruto?

**NosoyunPervertido**: ¡Pido su monedero!

**Saiiiiiiii: **¿Me puedo pedir el mando de su enorme sapo :D?

**Zorrito Setsi**: T.T

**Puños Diamante Senju**: ¡Cierren de una vez sus bocas! ¡**Zorrito Setsi** (¿qué clase de seudónimo es ese, Naruto?)! ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que es sólo un fanArt?

**Zorrito Setsi**: si T.T

**Puños Diamante Senju: **¿Al menos sabes qué es eso?

**Zorrito Setsi**: nop T.T

**Puños Diamante Senju: **¡Entonces deja de llorar como una niña! Un FanArt es el dibujo de un FAN, FICTICIO, NARUTO. ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!

**Zorrito Setsi**: creo.

**Sakura Haruno**: -se golpea la frente-.

**Puños Diamante Senju: **¡Significa que NO es cierto! ¡Ellos NO son parte de Akatsuki!

A **NosoyunPervertido, el Ninja que Copia**, **Vigor Juventunoso** y **GenjutsuReina (Kurenai)** les gusta esto.

**Zorrito Setsi: **Ouh, ahhhhhhhh ya entendí =)

**Ino Hermoxha: **e.e

**OsoNara**: no me digas que te la creíste, Naruto, qué problemático eres.

**Zorrito Setsi**: ¡Pero no soy el único, ´ttebayo! ¿Verdad, chicos?

**LlamadelaJuventud: **no.

**Sakura Haruno**: e.e

**Choji**:disculpa, Naruto.

**Neji Hyuuga**:…

**Guapo Canino**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

** RojiKazekage:…**

** Ino Hermoxha**: =)

**Saiiiiiiii: ¿.?**

**Killer Bee:…**

**Temarindo: **fuiste el único idiota, Uzumaki.

**Zorrito Setsi**: =( hump. ¿Eres Temari? ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Tu seudónimo me gusta! ¡Ya me dio hambre!

A** Kankuro,** **RojiKazekage, Guapo Canino**,** Ino Hermoxha,** **NosoyunPervertido, el Ninja que Copia**, **Vigor Juventunoso** y **Genjutsu Reina **les gusta esto.

**Temarindo: **cierra la boca, Uzumaki ¬.¬ el idiota de Shikamaru lo eligió.

**Zorrito Setsi: **y también el tuyo, Shikamaru. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo eligió Shikamaru? Ah, eres bien cuzco Shikamaru, quién te viera…

A **NosoyunPervertido** y el **Ninja que Copia** les gusta esto.

**RojiKazekage: **ó.o

**OsoNara**: qué fastidioso eres, Naruto, no es lo que crees. Ella primero me jugó una broma ¿no has visto mi seudónimo? Ella lo puso.

**Zorrito Setsi**: sí, claaaaaro… ¿por qué uno oso, **Temarindo**?

**Temarindo**: por lo de "oso, oso, perezoso" =)

A **Zorrito Setsi, Ino Hermoxha, Hinata Luna, Guapo Canino, Sakura Haruno, Choji, Saiiiii y GenjutsuReina** les gusta esto.

**Zorrito Setsi: **¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ajajajajaja….!

**Guapo Canino: **J

**Choji: **¡Jejejejejejeje, cierto!

**Ino Hermoxha: **¡Le queda como anillo al dedo, cuñada **Temarindo**!

**Temarindo**: ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?! Ó.Ó

**OsoNara**: ustedes son un fastidio.

**Sakura Haruno: **¿y por qué no te cambias el seudónimo si no te gusta?

**OsoNara**: me da flojera.

**Sakura Haruno: **x.x

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

**OsoNara** ha actualizado su estado. Hace nueve minutos.

**OsoNara:**_ Voy a dormir._

A** Choji **le gusta esto**.**

**-**Comentarios**-**

**Temarindo: **qué novedad.

**OsoNara**: a molestar a otro lado.

**Temarindo**: córreme si puedes.

**OsoNara**: zzzzzzzzzzz.

**Zorrito Setsi:** míralo, te ama wow.

**Temarindo**: ¡Largo de aquí, Uzumaki!

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

A **NosoyunPervertido** le gusta **Los Hombres no somos Seninfómanos, sólo admiramos la belleza joven** y **¡Por mis bolas, qué bubis enormes! **Hace nueve minutos.

**A el ninja que Copia **y **Ebisu-sensei** les gusta esto.

**-**Comentarios**-**

**Puños Diamante Senju**: ¡lárgate con tus perversiones a otro lado!

A **Zorrito Setsi** le gusta esto.

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

A **Puños Diamante Senju **le gusta ¡**Por los que vaciamos la botella y aguantamos más**! Y **Operadas están más buenas**. Hace ocho minutos.

A** Sakura Haruno **le gusta esto**.**

**-**Comentarios**-**

**NosoyunPervertido: ¡**ya sabía que tus pechos eran operados, lo sabía!

**Shizuncita: **¡Tsunade-sama, por favor!

**NosoyunPervertido: **Dios, ¡Tsunade acaba de entrar a mi habitación!

**Shizuncita**: ¿.?

**NosoyunPervertido: **adgjkjyhddsferkufjdhgsddfjkiutr46eym**.**

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

**NosoyunPervertido** ha actualizado su estado. Hace cinco minutos.

**NosoyunPervertido: ¡**Soy una dulce mariposa gay que ya salió del clóset! ¡Amante de Orochimaru!

**-**Comentarios**-**

**Zorrito Setsi**: O.O

**El Ninja que Copia**: O.O

**Vigor Juventunoso**: ¡viva la libertad de expresión! ¡Libérese, Jiraja-sama!

**GenjutsuReina: **¿Por qué no me sorprende XD?

**Ebisu-sensie: **¡Jiraya-sama! X.X

**RojiKazekage: **x.x no pienso volver a dejarlo entrar a cenar a mi casa.

**Neji Hyuuga**: O.O

**Guapo Canino: **¡WOW!

**Ino Hermoxha**: =) Bien por usted, Jaraya-san.

**Saiiiiiiii: **sin palabras.

**Temarindo: **no me lo esperaba.

**OsoNara: **ya lo veía venir, no sé de qué se quejan.

**Kankuro: **O.o

**Killer Bee**: esto merece un verso de rap.

**Gran Raikage (3er Raikage)**: ¡Ni se le ocurra tocar a Killer, eh pederasta!

**¡Katsexy! (**Deidara**)**: jajajajajajajajaja, quién lo dijera, el sensei del Líder-sama es todo un mariquita, hn.

**Demasiadoparati** (Hidan): ¡Aguas! No vaya a ser que el líder haya heredado esos gustos D:

A ¡**Katsexy!, Zetsoso (Zetsu)** y **Chico Bueno (Tobi)** les gusta esto

**Zorrito Setsi**: O.O ¿Ustedes qué mierda hacen aquí?

¡**Katsexy!: **¿Qué te importa, Kyuubi, hn?

**Puño Diamante Senju: **les ordeno que me den su ubicación AHORA.

**Zetsoso: **¿A poco no podemos disfrutar libremente de internet como ustedes? T.T Ya somos unos renegados que nadie nos quiere y ahora usted nos viene a cortar nuestros derechos. Hay que comérnosla. No ¿qué tal si nos da diarrea? No creo…

**Zorrito Setsi**: ¿?

**Puño Diamante Senju**: ¿?

**Demasiadoparati: **sólo ignórenlo.

**Sakura Haruno: **si están aquí es porque quieren algo, díganlo ya.

**¡Katsexy!: **¿oyeron algo, chicos, hn?

**Demasiadoparati: **¿Algo como una fastidiosa mosca rosa? Yo la mato =), espero que a Jashin-sama no le moleste que le envíe a una debilucha.

**Zorrito Setsi: ¡**Sobre mi cadáver, ´ttebayo!

**Zetsoso: **ya que insistes…

**El Ninja que Copia: **si están aquí es porque alguno es amigo de uno de los nuestros, ¿quién fue el idiota que los aceptó?

**Chico Bueno:** un tal **NosoyunPervertido **le mandó una invitación a Deidara senpai, creo que creyó que era una linda chica XD.

A **Demasiadoparati** y **Zetsoso** les gusta esto.

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡Te voy a matar, Tobi, hn!

**Chico Bueno**: ¡Waaaaaa! Acdehvdcxnehcmdccejycy5674hetcc4rjrdhd…

**Demasiadoparati: **creo que Tobi ya se ha ido a cortar margaritas con Jashin-sama, le recordaré como el eterno fastidio que era T.T

**Zetsoso: **naaa, aún respira.

**Puños Diamante Senju: **¡Les ordeno que me den su ubicación!

**¡Katsexy!**: naa, vámonos chicos, ya me aburrí.

**Zetsoso: **yo le diré a Líder-sama que su sensei es una mariposita.

**Demasiadoparati: **voy contigo, quiero ver su cara =)

…

**Sakura Haruno: **eso fue… raro.

**El Ninja que Copia: **y que lo digas.

**-**Cierre de comentarios**-**

**NosoyunPervertido **ha actualizado su estado. Hace un minuto.

**NosoyunPervertido: **_¡Nooooooo! ¡Mi reputación! Soy cien por cierto macho, chicas, SOY UN MACHO. Fue Tsunade __**Puños Diamante Senju**__ la que usurpó mi ser cuando me dejó inconsciente y luego escribió eso, ¡lo juro!_

**-** Comentarios**-**

**Ebisu-sensei: **tarde, Jiraya-sama, ya todos lo creen un mariposito.

**Puños Diamante Senju: **dulce venganza, Jiraya, dulce venganza.

**Nosoyunpervertido: **x.x

…

…

…

…

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Miren que me sacrifiqué mi tarea por hacer esto que no me dejaba en paz x.x**

**Creo que pueden saber quién es quien por sus seudónimos, pero por si las dudas, la primera vez que salen sus nombres están entre paréntesis, pero después haré una lista de nombres y seudónimos para que no se pierdan =)**

**¡La siguiente sesión viene pronto si comentan!**

**Yue: ya se puede copiar y pegar el primer capitulo, ajajajajaja, son verdades universales y acá está el siguiente online.**

**Más locuras, tonterías y risas en Webeando Online. **


	3. Facebook (What the f Akatsuki?)

Correo electrónico o teléfono: buenchico arroba akatsuki . com . mx

Contraseña: *******

Tobencio ha iniciado sesión.

Estado: ¡Tobi es un buen chico! ¡Tobi aprendió a cocinar! Pondré un restaurante :D

A **Konancilla** le gusta esto.

-Comentarios-

¡**Katsexy**!: Tobi, hacer café en cafetera no es cocinar, nh.

**DonCangry** (Kakuzo): enano, si vas a poner un negocio yo seré su contador, sin Peros.

**Demasiadoparati**: con ese maldito avaro vigilando tu negocio despídete de tus ganancias **Tobencio**, recuerda que nos debe dos meses de sueldo a Akatsuki.

A **Me**.**no**.**Dori** (Kisame) le gusta esto.

** Me no .Dori**: ey T.T

**DonCangry**: eso es porque están de huevones y no van a sus misiones.

¡**Katsexy!**: **Sasocho **(Sasori), ** Itarasu **(Itachi), ** Demasiadoparati**, **Tobencio**, ** .Dori**, **Zetsoso **y yo estamos de huelga, nh.

**DonCangry:** idiotas.

**Itarasu**: ¡Borra eso estúpida Barbie sin bubies!

**elTodoPoderoso**(Pain): ¿Alguien dijo "huelga"?

A **DonCangry** le gusta esto.

**Tobencio: **eh… soy un buen chico.

**Konancilla: **Pain, respiiiiraaaa…

**elTodoPoderoso: **¡Bola de idiotas! ¡Los quiero en la sala de juntas AHORA!

**Sasocho: ** gracias Deidara -.- te mataré.

**Demasiadoparati: **¡Te voy a violar maldita ¡**Katsexy! ¡**Puta, a ver si así cierras tus asquerosas bocas!

**Tobencio: **necesito otros pantalones :#

**elTodoPoderoso:** ¡DIJE AHORA!

**Zetsoso: **nos vemos en el infierno chicos ¡Yes, más comida para mi!

**Tobencio: **¿eso significa que ya no pondré mi restaurant? T.T Y yo que quería llamarlo Dangonalds Akatsuki.

**Itarasu**: ¿una tienda de dangos *.*?

-Cierre de comentarios-

Correo electrónico o teléfono: KarinySasuke arroba hebi . com . mx

Contraseña: ********

Karencia Rabanita ha iniciado sesión.

Estado: ¡Feliz, feliz, feliz como una lombriz! Acabo de obtener un gran tesoro!

-Comentarios-

**Pitufillo **(Suigetsu): feliz o no, tú ya eres como una lombriz XD.

**Karencia Rabanita**: cierra la boca, idiota.

**Pitufillo: **estoy escribiendo no hablando, dah.

**El Pensador** (Juugo): no se peleen otra vez, chicos.

**DonCangry:** ¿Alguien dijo "tesoro"?

**El Pensador**: ¿un Akatsuki aquí?

Inbox

**El Pensador ** dijo:

¿Qué hace un Akatsuki aquí?

**Pitufillo ** dijo:

Tranquilo grandulón, le envié una invitación (y aceptó, dah), es para tenerlos vigilados.

Cierre de inbox

**Pitufillo**: no te emociones **donCangry, **seguramente se robó el cepillo dental de **Halcón Uchiha **(Sasuke), para ella es como un tesoro.

**DonCangry**: qué pérdida de tiempo.

**Halcón Uchiha**: ¿Alguien ha visto mi camisa favorita?

**Karencia Rabanita: **no, no, no, no, aquí nadie ha visto nadita tuyo, nada de nada.

**Pitufillo**: sobre todo tú Karin ¿eh?

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Tobencio ** ha actualizado su estado.

Estado: ¡Tengo otra genialosísima idea! Akatsuki (**DonCangry,** **Itarasu,** **Demasiadoparati,** **Sasocho,** **¡Katsexy!,** **Zetsoso,** **elTodoPoderoso,** **Konancilla,** ** Me - no .Dori**) y Hebi (**Karencia Rabanita,** **Pitufillo, ** **el Pensador **y **Halcón Uchiha)** deberíamos trabajar juntos si tenemos el mismo objetivo. ¿Ven? Soy un buen chico con grandes ideas.

-Comentarios-

**Demasiadoparati**: no voy a compartir mi bendito espacio personal con una sarta de mocosos.

**¡Katsexy!**: si es para hacerlos arte, sí.

A **Sasocho ** le gusta esto.

**DonCangry: **como no hay obligación de pagarle a menores de edad, quizá sí =).

**Zetsoso**: si ese mocoso Suigetsu me trae más comida ¡sí!

**Konancilla**: no quiero ser niñera -.-

** Me . no .Dori**: no querer.

**Sasocho**: sólo para mis marionetas.

**Pitufillo**: ni quien quisiera unirse a ustedes.

**Itarasu: **ototo es débil porque le falta odio. NO.

**Karencia Rabanita: **¿Qué te pasa maldito retrasado **Tobencio?** NO entraré a su organización.

**elTodoPoderoso**: mmmmmm, no es mala idea **Tobencio.**

**Tobencio: ** ¿ya ve, jefe?

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡¿Qué?! Justo acabo de decidir que mejor no quiero cambiar los pañales de los mocosos de Hebi.

**Pitufillo**: no importa qué digan, Sasuke se negará.

**DonCangry: **¡No….! Hice cuentas y mantener a los escuincles esos nos saldrá muy caro.

**Demasiadoparati**: ¡Buaj! Los sacrificaré a Jashin-sama.

-Cierre de comentario-

**Halcón Uchiha ** ahora es amigo de **Tobencio **y **elTodoPoderoso**.

Inbox

**El Todo Poderoso ** dijo:

Ya te conté toda la verdad de los Uchiha e Itachi, ¿qué dices, te unirás?

**Halcón Uchiha **dijo:

Tsk. Lo pensaré.

**El TodoPoderoso** ha actualizado su estado: ahora sí ¿alguien dijo "huelgas"?

-Comentarios-

¡**Katsexy!**: No, no, no, no jefecito, nunca, nh.

**Demasiadoparati**: O.O ¿cómo crees jefazo?

**DonCangry**: ¿Lo juras por tu Tachín-sama?

**Demasiadoparati**: ¡Nunca! Y es JASHIN-SAMA.

**Itarasu**: **DonCangry ** acabas de solidificar mi teoría.

**Demasiadoparati**: ¿ah?

** .Dori**: ¿Esa teoría de que los elotes no tiene maíz?

**Sasocho**: ¿eso qué?

** .Dori**: léelo rápido y le encontrarás chiste.

**Tobencio**: o esa pregunta de ¿qué pasaría si ponemos un imán frente a a cara del líder?

**Zetsoso**: ¿Qué no la teoría de Itachi es esa de que Konan y Pain se esconden a media noche en el armario para comer los dulces de **Tobencio **porque no nos quieren compartir?

**Tobencio**: ¡Yo confiaba en usted Líder! T.T

**El Todo Poderoso**: O.o

**Itarasu**: esas no, idiotas. Mi teoría sobre el dios de Hidan.

** Me . no .Dori**: ah, esa de que Jashin-sama sólo es producto de las cosas que se fuma Hidan en sus templos.

**DonCangy**: ya decía yo que ese "incienso" era polvito mágico y que tanta estupidez no es natural.

**Zetsoso**: seeeeee.

**Sasocho**: yo creí que se había pegado en la cabeza de niño.

**¡Katsexy!**: yo creí que era porque los vagabundos de la esquina le lavaron mal el cerebro.

**Demasiadoparati**: ¡CON JASHIN-SAMA NADIE SE METE LOS VOY A SACRIFICAR AHORA MISMO MALDITOS HIJOS DE-2TTVYJV! GJSDFDZFZGGD GGDFHHDFHHFHFDFDFHDH DZHNVSZU KYGFCDKVFJHXFGDS

**DonCangey**: ¡pero no te desquites con el teclado malnacido! ¡¿Acaso no sabes cuánto cuestan estas malditas computadoras!

**Demasiadoparati**: CIERRA LA BOCA ASQUEROSO ATEO.

**DonCangry: **QUE DEJES DE MALTRATAR LA COMPUTADORA!

**Demasiadoparati:**gzvkzGT32U78I7IT5VAE BYB

GVIDBS64VFH..-KPRCX-P´,CRHIRXOG.

**Tobencio: **uh… ¿qué pasó?

**¡Katsexy!**: Hidan destrozó su computadora y ahora los dos se están matando en el jardín, nh.

**Zetsoso**: ah, pero nada grave.

**Zetsoso**: ¡Momento! ¡En el jardín, no idiotas, ahí están mis nenas!

**Sasocho**: ¿Y Zetsu?

**Itarasu**: corrió a ver que esos dos no maltraten sus amados plantíos de MariaJuana.

**elTodoPoderoso**: me da gusto saber que todo está normal y ya no piensan en huelgas.

**Konancilla**: sólo faltan las explosiones de **¡Katsexy!, **los grotos de **Sasocho**, que **Itarasu ** vuelva a incendiar el garaje y que ** .Dori** inunde los pasillos otra vez y seremos una familia feliz =) otra vez.

**elTodoPoderoso**: ¡No les des ideas!

**¡Katsexy!**: si tanto lo deseas **Konacilla** tus deseos son órdenes para mi=)

**Sasocho**: ¡¿Qué…?! ¡NOOOOO!

-Cierre de comentarios-

Inbox

**Konancilla** dijo:

Deidara ha explotado la sala y los demás ya destrozaron la cueva, ¿y aún así quieres traer a los mocosos de Hebi? ¡¿Sabes qué pasaría si Itachi y su hermanito se pelean y destrozan nuestro amado salón de juegos?! ¿O si Juugo se nos sale de control? ¿O si el mocoso del Hozuki intenta robarse la amada espada de Kisame? O peor ¿SI KARIN SE ROBA MI MAQUILLAJE?

**ElTodoPoderoso**s dijo:

Tranquila, Konan, yo sé lo que hago, esos inútiles no harán nada porque me tienen miedo.

**Konancilla** dijo:

Y lo dices después de que gracias a las tonterías de tus subordinados ya llamamos la atención de todas las naciones ninjas, Deidara perdió un ojo, perdimos DIEZ guaridas, Tobi le tiene fobia a la oscuridad, nos vetaron de todas las tiendas de dangos, lencería y flores, y ¡ah! Que todo el jardín está repleto de mascotas enterradas.

:::::

:::::

:::::

**¿Qué les pareció esta sesión? Esos Akatsuki son unos loquillos jajajajajaja. ¿Por qué puse también a Hebi? Porque como son sólo 4, en sus sesiones tendría que poner a Kabuto o los del Sonido y francamente, no me agradan esos personajes.**

**Del nombre de usurario de Kisame, deben ver Buscando a Nemo para que le entiendan, amo a Dori y se "parece" a Kisame. Del de Kakuzo, es Don Cangrejo de Bob Esponja, jajajaja. ****Del de Sasori es por Pinocho, ya se, no tengo imaginación.**

**Holy van: ¡espera, espera, no te mueras! Se, los apodos les quedan ¿no? Quise ponerle otro a Hidan pero naaa, así está mejor. ¡Claro, incluiré a Hinata pronto, ella es mi kunoichi favorita.**

**SunnyNara: :D ya me lo imagino, que bueno que te sacó sonrisas.**

**Yue: comentaste el primer capitulo, todos tienen mi permiso apra copiar los especiales de Copia y pega en tu perfil, aquí está el siguiente capitulo =)**

**Recuerden: por cada comentario que dejan Kakuzo recibe un dólar, Itachi un dango y Tobi un dulce =)**


	4. NinjaBook (el chismógrafo online)

Correo electrónico o teléfono: lasmujeresdeverdaddominanlíderes arroba akatsuki . com . mx

Contraseña: **********

Iniciando sesión.

**Konancilla** ha iniciado sesión.

En el grupo **Akatsuki**, grupo cerrado con diez miembros, **Konancilla** ha publicado: chicos, haré un chismógrafo online y TIENEN que contestarlo para conocernos mejor.

-comentarios—

**Zetsoso: **buaj, ¿por qué?

A **Tobencio****, ****Demasiadoparati****, ****Mi . no . Dori**** y ****Itarasu **les gusta esto.

**EltodoPoderoso****: **porque yo lo ordeno, así que tienen que contestar con sinceridad.

**¡Katsexy!: **claro, porque nosotros no tenemos dos enormes bubis ni le "hacemos masaje" todas las noches nos trata como chanclas, líder.

A **Tobencio****, Don Cangry, ****Demasiadoparati****, ****Mi . no . Dori****m ****Itarasu **y **Zetsoso** les gusta esto.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla:**

1. ¿Por qué eres Akatsuki?

-Comentarios—

**¡Katsexy!**: porque el imbécil de **Itarasu ** me obligó, un.

**Tobencio**: para combatir los males de la verdad y el amor XD.

**DonCangry**: por el dinero, dah.

**Itarasu**: porque el líder prometió buenos salarios y un combo de dangos gratis.

**Mi . no . Dori:** ¡para salvar a todos los peces del mundo!

**Zetsoso**: pero si yo quería ser actor T.T

**Sasocho**: me estoy cuestionando lo mismo.

**Demasiadoparati**: porque no tengo algo mejor que hacer.

-cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

2. ¿Con quién quieres pelear?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: con la cucaracha rosa esa que me "derrotó", voy a enseñarle quién manda más.

**¡Katsexy!**: con el inútil de Itachi y mi asqueroso estilista ¿por qué no me dijo que parecía chica?

**Zetsoso**: con los malditos talamontes ó.ó

**Tobencio**: con nadie, amor y paz, soy un chico bueno.

**Demasiadoparati**: el chiste es ser un chico malo cucaracha sin cerebro -.- yo quiero pelear con cualquiera que sea sacrificable, vamos los estoy esperando.

**Don Cangry**: qué pérdida de tiempo.

**Mi . no . Dori**: con Dori ¡que no me parezco a ella!

**Itarasu**: no words.

-cierre de comentarios—

**Konacilla**

3. ¿Eres gay? ¿Por qué?

-Comentario-

**Sasocho**:¿estás loca?

**¡Katsexy!**: ¿no ves que soy HOMBRE?

**Zetsoso**: soy bi… no, soy hombre… quizá…

**Tobencio**: ¿qué es gay?

**Demasiadoparati**: SOY UN MACHO

**Don Cangry**: eso dices.

**Mi . no . Dori**: eh… no, ¿y tú Itachi?

**Itarasu**: no.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Okey, súper machomans, entonces

4. ¿Quién sí es gay?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**:** ¿**Y yo que mierda voy a estar sabiendo? No confío en ninguno de ustedes desde lo de los baños termales grupales.

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡No me lo recuerdes, danna! Y no sé, todos dicen que son machos… pero quién sabe.

**Zetsoso**: Orochimaru; sospecho del líder… ¡Borra eso idiota! … tengo derecho a la libertad de expresión.

**Tobencio**: repito ¿qué es gay?

**Demasiadoparati**: **Tobencio, **gay es no macho. El más gay es Deidara, ¿recuerdan lo de los baños?

**Don Cangry**: ugh, los baños… y no me interesa, mientras sigan trayéndome dinero, pueden ser pedófilos, necrófilos, zoófilos o lo que sea. Y también voto por Orochimaru.

**Mi . no . Dori**: Deidara =)

**Itarasu**: la rubia sin pechos, pero no importa, gay no es inferior a heterosexual. Y por favor, la terapia ya me había borrado lo de los baños termales, no lo repitan.

**Demasiadoparati**: maldito líder que quería que "nos conociéramos mejor", lo bueno fue que también nos vetaron de ese maldito lugar =)

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡MALDITOS HIJOS DE SUS ASQUEROSAS MADRES!

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Lo afirmo: Pain no es gay, cualquier rumor que corra parecido a ese se las verá conmigo. **Tobencio **gay es un hombre al que le gusta otro hombre, pero no es malo, **Itarasu **tiene razón. Pero, curiosidad:

5. ¿Por qué no quieren contar lo de los baños termales?

-Comentarios—

**Sasocho**: QUE NO LO VUELVAS A MENCIONAR.

**¡Katsexy!**: aún tengo pesadillas O.o

**Zetsoso**: ahí supimos quién la tiene más grande.

**Tobencio**:

**Demasiadoparati**: necesito psicólogo T.T

**Don Cangry**: NO volveré a pagar sus estúpidas terapias otra vez.

**Mi . no . Dori**: ¿a poco el Doctor Kakuzy va a volver para no contratar el psicólogo otra vez?

**Itarasu**: -.- es obvio que sí.

-Comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Bueno ya entendí.

6. Entonces ¿Quién te gusta?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**:¿Se puede amar a Barbie?

**¡Katsexy!**: ¿estás enamorado de una muñeca, danna O.O?

**Zetsoso**: no me extraña porque es alta rubia y de ojos azules… sólo le faltan los hocicos en las manos y esa muñeca sería la fantasía sexual de Pinocho.

**¡Katsexy!**: Ó.Ó

**Tobencio**: este… yo… no me gusta Hinata… ¡No me gusta!

**Demasiadoparati**: buena elección Tobi, esa chica tiene unos melones enormes. Los jashinistas somos castos hasta la muerte, jum.

**Don Cangry**: O.O

**Mi . no . Dori**: O.O

**Itarasu**: O.O eso no me lo esperaba.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

7. ¿Quién es tu peor enemigo?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: las malditas termitas.

**¡Katsexy!**: ¿Danna, un insecto? Mi enemigo es quien no sabe apreciar el arte.

**Zetsoso**: los talamontes ó.ó.

**Tobencio**: es el encargado de los juegos mecánicos, dice que estoy muy grande para ellos y no me deja subirme T.T

**Demasiadoparati**: qué patético, mi enemigo es el asqueroso ateo amante del dinero.

**Don Cangry**: los intereses que cobra el estúpido banco -.-

**Mi . no . Dori**: la señora contaminación.

**Itarasu**: Sasuke porque no tiene suficiente odio.

-cierre de comentarios-

**Konacilla**

Necesitan más vida social, chicos.

8. Si pudieras dominar el mundo ¿qué harías?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**:convertiría a todos en mis marionetas, muajajajajaja.

**¡Katsexy!**: Lo haría ¡BANG!

**Zetsoso**: levantaría a todas mis hermanas plantas para que acaben con los humanos :3

**Tobencio**: mi casa sería Disneylandia, comería con mi senpai favorito, navegaría el mundo con Jack Sparrow y convertiría los castillos en enormes bloques de dulce =)

**Demasiadoparati**: convertiría a todos al jashinismo, obligaría a Deidara a ponerse un vestido, quemaría todo el dinero del mundo y le dibujaría una carita feliz a la Mona Lisa.

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡Primero muerto!

**Don Cangry**: Ó.o eres tan estúpido.

**Mi . no . Dori**: ¡Los peces seríamos los amos!

**Itarasu**: no me interesa dominar a un mundo lleno de personas fastidiosas.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

LOL

9. ¿Cuál es la vida ideal?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: uno sin pelirrosas fastidiosas.

**¡Katsexy!**: un campo minado, hermoso.

**Zetsoso**: un mundo sin humanos… no, espera ¿y qué comeríamos? Ah… ¿Peces?

**Mi . no . Dori**: ¡Ni se te ocurra! El mundo perfecto sería una vida sin contaminación.

**Tobencio**: uh, un mundo sin senpais regañones.

**Demasiadoparati**: una vida entregada a Jashin-sama.

**Don Cangry**: una vida llena de DINERO.

**Itarasu**: Kakuzo tiene razón.

**Demasiadoparati**: O.O

**Me . no . Dori**: ¿Itachi-san?

**Itarasu**: bueno, sin dinero no podría comprar dangos.

-cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Itachi… este… Dangonómanos Anónimos acaba de abrir, ¿quieres la dirección?

10. Hobbies:

**Sasocho**:hacer marionetas, espiar a Deidara… digo, hacer investigaciones médicas muy importantes…

**¡Katsexy!**: no sé, me gusta hacer figurillas de arcilla, leer, escuchar música…

**Zetsoso**: hacer la fotosíntesis, contar hormigas, jugar a quién es más lento con una tortuga.

**Tobencio**: ¿Senpai sabe leer?

**¡Katsexy!** A diferencia de ti, sí.

**Demasiadoparati**: hacer sacrificios, rezar, fastidiar a Kakuzo, sacrificar, cantarle a Jashin-sama, fastidiar al líder.

**Don Cangry**: contar dinero, ganar dinero, lavar dinero, robar dinero, hacer dinero.

**Mi . no . Dori**: buscar a Nemo.

**Itarasu**: leer, oír música, fastidiar a Deidara, posar para el espejo, ver tele. Y no gracias, Konan.

-Comentario-

**Konancilla**

Lo repito: ustedes necesitan una vida social.

10. Lo más vergonzoso que te pasó es…

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: nada, yo soy perfecto.

**¡Katsexy!**: sí claro, danna. Uh… lo de los baños termales con los otros chicos.

**Zetsoso**: eso fue… épico. Ugh.

**Tobencio**: aún tengo pesadillas. Senpai, pero yo creí que lo más vergonzoso que pasó fue cuando intentó ligar con esa tipa ¿Tontín? Y ella lo confundió con una chica lesbiana.

**¡Katsexy!**: Tobi cierra tu maldita boca.

**Demasiadoparati**: ándale, Tobi =). Nada, yo soy más perfecto que el cara de pino **Sasocho.**

**Don Cangry**: no tengo tiempo para perder la vergüenza.

**Mi . no . Dori**: Deidara ¿a poco te dolió descubrir que eres quien la tenía más chica?

**¡Katsexy!**: ya quisieras, yo la tengo más grande que todos ustedes.

**Itarasu**: no words.

-Cierre de comentarios—

**Konancilla**

Limpiándome el derrame nasal. Me pregunto por qué no entré con ustedes, todo lo que yo gané ese día de los baños termales fue convivir con un montón de mujeres más viejas que Tsunade-san.

11. Tu peor miedo…

-Comentarios—

**Sasocho**: no seas tonta, ¿no sabes que los baños se dividen por sexos? Pervertida. Y no, yo no tengo miedos.

**¡Katsexy!**: Freddy Kruger, uh H.H

**Zetsoso**: Jason.

**Tobencio**: Los payasos I.I

**Demasiadoparati**: NADA, Jashin-sama puede más que todos esos enclenques villanos.

**Don Cangry**: a la banca rota I.I

**Mi . no . Dori**: las sinistras redes de pesca.

**Itarasu**: ¿Por qué gritaste como niñita, Kisame? Muchachos, tener muedo es bueno porque siempre es algo que superar.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

12. ¿Abandonarías Akatsuki?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: las cosas hay que hacerlas bien y con seriedad. No.

**¡Katsexy!**: no ¿dónde más me dejarían hacer arte?

**Zetsoso**: ¿y dónde más conseguiría mi comida gratis? Eso me haría un desertor junto a Orochimaru y yo quiero estar lo más lejos posible de él.

**Tobencio**: NOOOOOO, aquí están todos mis amados senpais.

**Demasiadoparati**: lo que sea, creo que no.

**Don Cangry**: si estos babosos siguen sin darme todo lo que les dan en sus misiones, sí.

**Mi . no . Dori**: es morir o abandonar, no.

**Itarasu**: opino como **Sasocho.**

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Así se habla mis niños

13. ¿Qué Akatsuki es el más inútil?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: Tobi.

**¡Katsexy!**: Tobi.

**Zetsoso**: Tobi -.-

**Tobencio**: pero si Tobi es un buen chico , Tobi quiere a todos sus senpais.

**Demasiadoparati**: Kakuzo.

**Don Cangry**: no sé, Tobi e Hidan se están peleando por la medalla.

**Demasiadoparati**: botellita de jerez, todo lo que digas será al revés.

**DonCangr**: ¿alladem al rop odnaelep nátse es nadiH e iboT, é son?

**Mi . no . Dori**: todos somos útiles para la organización, chicos.

**Itarasu**: Deidara.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Chicos, tenemos que apreciarnos -.-

14. ¿Quién es el más útil?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**:el líder.

**¡Katsexy!**: yo.

**Zetsoso**: yo.

**Tobencio**: senpai.

**Demasiadoparati**: yo.

**Don Cangry**: yo.

**Mi . no . Dori**: yo.

**Itarasu**: idiotas.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Humildad, chicos, humildad.

**¡Katsexy!**

15. ¿Crees que Pain y Konan son más que amigos?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: sí pero no me interesa.

**Konancilla**: ¡DEIDARA!

**Zetsoso**: yo los he visto =)

**Tobencio**: wow.

**Demasiadoparati**: hasta un idiota como Tobi se da cuenta -.-

**Don Cangry**: me importa un cacahuate.

**Mi . no . Dori**: T.T líder es el único que está feliz porque Konan le hace piojito todas las noches, en cambio nosotros nos tenemos que conformar con los ronquidos de Tobi y Kakuzo, no es justo.

**Itarasu**: algún día encontrarás pareja, Kisame.

**Mi . no . Dori**: gracias amigo.

**Itarasu**: no hay de qué.

**Demasiadoparati**: no le mientas, Itachi, todos sabemos que Kisame no atrae ni a las moscas.

**Itarasu**: ¡Hidan cállate! Ahora tendré que aguantar los quejidos toda la semana -.-

**Mi . no . Dori**: cualquiera se acomplejaría si tu compañero de equipo es un sexymbol T.T

**Konacilla**: …

-cierre de comentarios-

**¡Katsexy!**

15. Si Pain y Konan tienen hijos (sabes que los malditos nos pondrán de niñeros) ¿Cómo le harías para cuidar a sus bebés?

-Comentarios-

**Konancilla**: ¡Deidara! Deja de poner tonterías y permíteme seguir con mis preguntas.

**¡Katsexy!**: tu chismógrafo aburre, Konan.

**Sasocho**: como el líder no me dejaría hacerlos marioneta, los dejaría chillando. Los bebés me desesperan como no tienes idea.

**Zetsoso**: ¿me los puedo comer?

**Tobencio**: los abrazaría, les haría caballito, les daría dulces, los dormiría, les contaría cuentitos…

**Demasiadoparati**: los bendeciría y luego los sacrificaría, créanme, con lo feos que van a salir, eso sería mejor para los mocosos.

**Don Cangry**: pondría un negocio de Se Rentan Bebés.

**¡Katsexy!**: como no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidarlos, se los daría a alguien con experiencia.

**Mi . no . Dori**: yo igual, se los daría a Itachi que ya tiene experiencia con Sasuke ¿no?

**Itarasu**: ¡No! ¡Cuidar mocosos es un maldito infierno!

**Konancilla**: ustedes son unos perversos inhumanos. Ya veremos cuando lleguen los de Hebi… los harán sufrir, muajajajajajajaja.

**Sasocho**: NOOOO

**¡Katsexy!**: NOOOO

**Zetsoso**: Sí

**Tobencio**: sipi

**Demasiadoparati**: NOOOOOO

**Don Cangry**: NOOOOO

**Mi . no . Dori**: NOOO

**Itarasu**: NOOOO

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Deidara, no respondo si te vuelves a robar mi turno.

16. ¿Cambiarías de trabajo?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: na.

**¡Katsexy!**: ¿por qué?

**Zetsoso**: Sí.

**Tobencio**: naranjas.

**Demasiadoparati**: si Jashin-sama lo ordena, sí.

**Don Cangry**: no.

**Mi . no . Dori**: no.

**Itarasu**: ya veremos.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Buen dicho chicos.

17. ¿Cambiarías de serie (anime/manga)?

-Comentarios—

**Sasocho**: no, soy un hombre leal.

**¡Katsexy!**: no sé, tengo curiosidad por Death Note.

**Zetsoso**: uh… quizá.

**Tobencio**: ¡Yo voy con senpai!

**¡Katsexy!**: aléjate de mí, Tobi.

**Demasiadoparati**: me iría a cualquiera donde haya carnicerías.

**Don Cangry**: si me pagan mejor, sí.

**Mi . no . Dori**: creo que no.

**Itarasu**: tengo curiosidad por los shinigamis.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

18. ¿Bebes alcohol o fumas?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: a veces.

**¡Katsexy!**: no mienta, danna, usted siempre.

**Zetsoso**: no, no es bueno para la salud.

**Tobencio**: pero si usted es el primero que le da una hierbitas raras a Hidan-san, Zetsu-san.

**Demasiadoparati**: cierra la boca, Tobi.

**Don Cangry**: con que tú eres el culpable de su estupidez, maldito pepino con papas.

**Mi . no . Dori**: mi ser saludable a mucha honra.

**Itarasu**: eso no explica las cajetillas que hay bajo tu cama, sushi viviente u.ù

**Mi . no . Dori**: no pienses mal, esas son de Hidan, yo se las escondo porque Kakuzo, que piensa que comprar botellas y cigarros es malo para la economía, se los quiere tirar.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

19. Confiesen ù.u ¿Cuál de todos ustedes idiotas se acabó la comida del refrigerador?

**Sasocho**: ¡y yo qué voy a saber? A lo mejor fue Zetsu.

**¡Katsexy!**: la lechuga viviente.

**Zetsoso**: todo yo, todo yo ò.o

**Tobencio**: es que usted es muy glotón, Zetsu-san.

**Demasiadoparati**: Pain, yo lo vi.

**Don Cangry**: ni idea pero quien sea el maldito, que me pague lo que costó la comida.

**Mi . no . Dori**: pero si sólo eran sopa instantáneas porque _alguien_ quiere economizar, si por ti fuera, viviríamos comiendo tierra y tomando agua de río.

**Itarasu**: pues al último que vi en la cocina antes s de que desapareciera todo sospechosamente fue al líder.

**Konancilla**: O.o, igual no tendré piedad con él.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

20. ¿Regarías a Zetsu?

-Comentarios—

**Sasocho**: ni loco.

**¡Katsexy!**: a veces lo hago e.e

**Zetsoso**: =)

**Tobencio**: Tobi siempre lo hace, es bueno ayudar a los demás.

**Demasiadoparati**: cierra la boca, Tobi.

**Don Cangry**: pues ya que.

**Mi . no . Dori**: si él limpia mis peceras.

**Itarasu**: asco.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

21. ¿Por qué crees que Itachi tiene ojeras?

-Comentarios—

**Sasocho**: insomnio.

**¡Katsexy!**: pero ¿por qué tiene insomnio?

**Zetsoso**: no ayuda a dormir que tu hermano siempre te envíe cartas de amenazas.

**Tobencio**: porque cree que las ojeras son sexys =)

**Demasiadoparati**: pero no tan sexy como yo.

**Don Cangry**: ya le dije que duerma bien porque no pienso volver a comprarle de esas cremas para ocultar ojeras.

**Mi . no . Dori**: por eso las trae, Kakuzo, porque tú NO quieres comprarle esas cremas.

**Itarasu**: déjenme ser yo e.e, a ustedes no les importa.

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

22. ¿Te casarías? ¿Con quién?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

**¡Katsexy!**: ¡Sí! Con Shakira.

**Zetsoso**: oh, por Dios, Shakira es mía, Deidara, MÌA.

**Tobencio**: no es cierto, es de Piqué. Yo me casaría con… con… Hinata-sama :3

**Demasiadoparati**: quién te viera, Tobi. Ya dije que los jashinistas estamos destinados a una vida santa de castidad, jun.

**Don Cangry**: ¿y las putas que te pagas con el dinero que no entregas no cuentan? Si el dinero fuera mujer, me casaría con ella.

**Demasiadoparati**: tú no viste nada, Kakuzo.

**Mi . no . Dori**: no hay mujer digna de mí.

**Itarasu**: de hecho, no hay mujer que se fije en ti. Y no sabría responder, aún no encuentro a la indicada.

-Cierre de comentarios-

23. ¿Mañana le toca cocinar a Tobi?

-Comentarios-

**Tobencio**: ¡OK!

**Sasocho**: por desgracia.

**¡Katsexy!**: lo bueno es que estoy a dieta.

**Zetsoso**: sólo las mujeres hacen dieta, burro.

**¡Katsexy!**: tú porque comes aparte, pero créeme, cuando comas los estofados a la Konohiense Tobi`s, querrás hacer huelga de hambre por siempre.

**Demasiadoparati**: eso si sobrevives.

**Don Cangry**: seee.

**Mi . no . Dori**: por mi salud estomacal… espero que a Tobi no se le ocurra volver a meterle mostaza a las malteadas.

**Itarasu**: parece como si nos quisiera envenenar a propósito e.e

**Tobencio**: pero si yo ser un buen chico :3

-Cierre de comentarios-

**Konancilla**

Por último.

25. ¿Qué músicos te agradan más?

-Comentarios-

**Sasocho**: Metallica, me dedicaron una canción =)

**¡Katsexy!**: Rammstein y… uh… Kinky, esos saben de a madres.

**Zetsoso**: Jesse y Joy, Enanitos verdes y Aventura ¡vivan los latinos!

**Demasiadoparati**: no sé… la música jashinista =). Bueno, quizá Maná y Panteón Rococó.

**Don Cangry**: Mozart.

**Mi . no . Dori**: Coldplay y… Rigo Tovar, me escribió una canción.

**Itarasu**: los Beatles, Motel, Linkin Park, Sariñana, Gran Silencio, Café Tacvba…

**Tobencio**: la Oreja de Van Goh, Rie Fu, Akeboshi…

-Cierre de comentarios-

**::::::**

**:::::**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Harmonie Rox:**

**¡A wevo que era mexicano! **

**Podran ser criminales, ninjas increíbles, pero también tiene tiempo libre que desperdician, jajajajajaja, estoy hablando como si yo no me la pasar horas en Face.**

**Dulce y dango para Tobi y Itachi recibidos… eh, hagamos como que Kakuzo no se entera de nada. Si, quiero poner las indirectas entre esos, dos, las de Konan más o menos las tengo, pero las de Pein… no se me ocurre que pondría un hombre tan serio y ocupado como él.**

**Akatsuki **

**Recuerden que por cada comentario, Sasori se vuelve más lindo y Deidara menos gruñón. **

**Cambio y fuera**


End file.
